Stuck (Feeling) Alone
by Ethernet Portal
Summary: All the info is in this story.
1. Chapter 1 Classics, Dreams, and Toys

story start(){

I was running. I couldn't let him catch me. I ran past where Chica is hiding. She joined me in running to avoid Nightmare Fredbear. Too late. She passed me. I felt the heavy hand of Nightmare Fredbear as his hand landed on my shoulder. "Got you," he said.

I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have started there. Foxy was the first to appear. Scott is a friend of mine now. I know that there are probably many fan fictions about this kind of situation. I guess I'm one of only ones who this kind of stuff happens to. I'm sorry, I probably saying all the wrong things again.

On my thirteenth birthday, I woke up to a quiet morning. I looked over to my twin's bed, and saw that it was empty. I went downstairs to see everything was normal. This was the strange thing. I went around the house trying to find someone. I found no one. I went to check the Family Room. When I did so, I heard the door to the kitchen open, then close. I went to the door and peeked through its window. I couldn't see who was in the dining room, but I saw decoration across the floor, then a hand quickly grabbing them.

I walked into the kitchen, peeking around the corner. I let out a sound resembling a mouse when I saw that it was Foxy in the dining room. He turned around, and so did I. However, I ran after turning. I ran out the door and down to the creek, where I stayed until it was dark. I then returned to the house, went up to my room, and I tried to fall asleep.

I froze up when I heard footsteps. "Marco?" I asked. "If I say yes, will you calm down?" a soft but gruff voice asked. "Who are you?" I asked. "I think you know. I'm Foxy the Pirate. And if you are wondering why I'm here, I don't know. All I know is it's your birthday. Please don't be scared of me." He then sang a lullaby that put me to sleep.

A growling made me wake up later. The first thing I saw was floating heads above me. The heads were of all the nightmares. I screamed. Loudly.

Foxy came into the room. "What's going on in here?! Nightmares, leave this boy alone!" The heads disappeared. I fell asleep from terror.

When I woke the next morning, there was a yellow bear in front of the door, reading a book. "Hello there," he said. It was Golden Freddy. "Just call me Goldie, alright?" he asked. "Foxy's making you some breakfast. Chica is doing the eggs, Freddy, some bacon, and Bonnie is weird." I could only stare from my bed. I only knew these metal beasts from videos of Jackcepticeye and Markiplier playing Five Nights at Freddy's, and the jump scares always gave me nightmares.

I heard a rustling under my covers. Plushtrap suddenly crawled out from the foot of my bed. "If you're scared, I'll be your plush Fredbear. I'll help you out." He was the only one who I wasn't scared of. It was his jump scare that scared me. I nodded to let him I'm listening. "These fellows are your new friends; they are not here to scare or kill you. Most of them just want to help."

Two pumpkins suddenly appeared next to my bed. They immediately picked me out of my bed as bodies formed from the neck down. "Come on, kid! Let's introduce you to the others downstairs!" I quickly grabbed my tablet before went down. I was starting to like the way the animatronics looked. They were all furry and fluffy like.

I looked around in the kitchen. Foxy was heating up pizza pockets. Chica was making scrambled eggs, Freddy was making bacon, and Bonnie was fixing the table's leg, something that had been broken for a while. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Chica said. "Eggs are almost ready, although there isn't enough room at the table for all of us. I'll sit out until you guys have had your fill."

I said thank you, and sat down at the table. My tablet turns on. When I looked at it, I see Lolbit's face staring back. A string of 1s and 0s go across the page, then they start turning into letters. "My name is LOLbyte. Pronounced Lolbit. Are you the birthday child?" I told her no. "Then what is Foxy going to do with the cake he made?"

"He and we can eat it. It's big enough for everyone," Plushtrap said as he peeks at the screen. "Breakfast is ready!" Chica called cheerfully.

function start(){

transition();

}

After everyone had breakfast, Freddy suggested we play a game of hide and tag outside. NF wanted to go first, so we all hid while NF clapped twenty times. When the game started, NF saw where I hid and started chasing after me. I ran past Chica's hiding spot, and she started running as well. For someone very plump, she could run fast. NF's hand landed on my shoulders. "Got you," he said. He then took off running as I clapped twenty times.

I caught Chica as she was picking some black berries. She caught Bonnie hiding in the tree house. Bonnie caught me in the barn, and so on, until everyone had a turn being it. Goldie was probably the hardest to get, due to the fact he realized how to use the ladders to get on the roof of the garage. Foxy found the ladder and climbed up to tag Goldie, and got back down the ladder without harm.

*/

Through the rest of the day, the birthday boy and friends hung out, playing games

/*

function start(){

transition();

}

The next day, I woke to the sound of two soft snores. I looked to the center of the room, where I saw what seemed to be two Balloon Boys. I got up to get a better look, and noticed that one of them was more . . . slender(?) than the other. The one I was staring at opened her eyes. Her eye color is pink. "Hi, I'm Jay-Jay, but I like to be called Blue-Jay. Who are you, and why are you staring at me and my brother?"

Before I could answer, the other one opened his eyes. "Hi, I'm Balloon Boy. This is my special friend, Jay-Bird." "Balloon Boy! We're supposed to say we're siblings when a stranger talks to us!" "But this isn't a stranger, Jay-Jade." "Why did you just say my full name in front of the stranger!?"

Toy Chica suddenly opened the door. She was dressed in a pink one-piece swimsuit. She was also holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies. She seemed liked she was about to say something, but left the room instead. "Now look what you have done," Balloon Boy said. Before they could argue anymore, I decided to interrupt. I asked them what they were doing in my room. "Sleeping, of course," they said in sync. I decided to leave the room to get some breakfast.

Down below, the Toys were making breakfast today. Toy Bonnie, dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans, was making waffles. Toy Freddy, dressed in a brown suit, was making French toast. Toy Chica set the cookies down on the table. I was a bit confused on who the last one was, until I realized it was the unbroken Toy Foxy. He was dressed in pirate captain clothes, with a fat green parrot on his left shoulder. Braided into the end of his tail was a rounded hook. When he turned, I saw that his right eye-socket was empty. His bird's left eye socket was also empty. He was holding a plate of nachos.

"Ahoy, mate. You come for some breakfast?" I gave a nod. "Is it my eye socket that makes you so quiet? I can fix that." He then closed his right eye; the bird closed its left eye. They then moved so the bird was pressed against Toy Foxy's cheek, giving the appearance that they were just one face. Toy Foxy then moved back, laughing.

function start(){

transition();

}

After we ate breakfast, the Classics got up. There was still enough food left for all of them. Plushtrap brought me my tablet. "You should post a picture of us. See if Scott sees it." I asked him who Scott was. "Scott Cawthon, the creator of the games. Ah, you'll find out."

function start(){

transition();

}

After the Classics ate breakfast, everyone lined up outside for the picture. Toy Foxy's parrot held the tablet. After the picture was taken, Plushtrap and I inspected the image. The Nightmares were all slightly invisible, which made sense. Everything else in the picture was fine. I also noticed that Jay-Jade and Balloon Boy were kissing.

The image was posted to all my social media accounts. I got some interesting replies. On Omlet Arcade, I got I lot of complements on the image. On Tumblr, I got more complements, plus someone saying that JJ x BB was their favorite shipping. On Twitter, Riz asked how long it took to do this. I replied, telling her I just needed to get everyone lined up, and the rest was easy. She replied with "K, lol". Someone called Dawco also commented, asking if I was working with Scott to make a new game. I got some new follows on Twitter, and that was it from there. On Face book, I didn't get any comments, which made sense, seeing as how I didn't friend anyone yet. I got a whole butt-load of comments on Deviant Art, most calling me a master of editing.

All this in the space of the rest of the day. During the day, we all played board games to pass the time. When it was time for bed, Jay-Jade and Balloon Boy snuggled together in my twin's old bed. Foxy sang a song to help us fall asleep. The tune was "Drunken Sailor," but slower and softer.

}


	2. Chapter2 Phantoms, Withers, Trash Rabbit

story start(){

I woke up to a room full of Phantoms. They were all sitting around the TV, watching My Little Pony. I looked over to JJ and BB, and saw that they were hugging each other in their sleep. Cute.

I got out of bed, walking past the Phantoms. They didn't notice me. When I headed downstairs, it seemed that no one was awake yet. I heard a noise from the garage, so Plushtrap and I went to investigate.

It was cold outside, but that didn't bother me. We headed to the garage, and heard people speaking. I asked him what we should do. "Ey, no worries, Birthday Boy. If it's robbers, I'll scare them off with my teeth."

The garage is designed more like a giant shed, with a huge door that opens by sliding it sideways. It was difficult to open at first, but then got easier suddenly. When I looked, I saw a broken Chica. She had her jaw separated, so I could see the muscle. Her arms also had no muscle; her arms were made of exposed veins, somehow working like normal arms.

After we got the door opened, she straitened up. A blanket she was wearing covered her arms when she did so. A yellow-green rabbit came forward, extending his broken hand. I could see a withered human inside his head when he opened his mouth. "The name's Springtrap. These are my friends, the Withers."

I looked at the others. Wither Freddy was the most normal; he only was missing his left ear and some skin. Wither Bonnie was the creepiest; it looked like his skull had been cut in half, with eyeballs floating in the air. I also noticed that he had no brain. And his right arm was similar to Wither Chica's. Wither Foxy had a pink ear, due to having no fur on it. The muscle in his snout was exposed, plus his leg and feet bones worked without any muscle. And many part of him exposed bone as well, almost like he had no guts.

I asked them what they were doing here. "We're looking for parts to cover ourselves," Wither Chica explained. "Why would you cover yourselves up? You look fine just the way you are," Plushtrap commented. I told him that what he said was sweet.

Before I could say anything else, Foxy came in. "Victor, we're running low on food. Withers, Springtrap, come with me. We need to take a picture so people know more have arrived." "But we aren't covered yet," Wither Foxy complained. "That means that people will believe the picture this time."

*/

All of the other animatronics gathered and lined up for the picture

/*

function start(){

transition();

}

I examined the picture. Goldie had positioned himself so he seemed to melt into me. BB and JJ were holding hands. The Nightmares were holding their heads in their hands, literally. And Plushtrap was sitting on my head.

On Omlet Arcade, I got more comments. Someone asked if the picture was real, and I said yes. On Tumblr, I got the attention of more people, and someone asking why some of them looked so horrifying. Someone else said that he liked the zombies. On Twitter, I got a comment from therealscott, asking if I was making a remake of The Joy of Creation. Riz also asked if the people were getting paid to make the outfits. I replied, telling her that these guys were real, not costumes. She sent a GIF of someone running in a circle. Dawco asked if I was going to open up my own location. On Face book, I got some friend requests, which I didn't answer to. On Deviant Art, I got more comments, I lot of people saying their concerns on the condition of the Withers.

All of that happened in the space of an hour. I wasn't sure what to expect next. I was guessing that the Funtime gang was going to come tomorrow. That thought reminded me of something that I wanted to ask Foxy. I asked Foxy where everyone was coming from. He wasn't sure, but all he knew, as he said it, was they were there for me.

When I checked the fridge for food, we were low on it. Plenty of bread in the bread freezer, though. We were going to need a way to earn money.

*/

The rest of the day past with more board game playing and TV watching, + other things I don't need to mention

/*

function start(){

transition();

}

That evening, Foxy sang me another lullaby. It was a song from the Hymn book, a book of church songs.

}


	3. Chapter 3 Shadows, Funtimes, Rockstars

story start(){

I woke to a humming. But it wasn't Foxy's. It was softer, sweeter. I realized someone else was humming the same tune, but that voice was cold and echo like. I listened to the humming for another few minutes before I decided to open my eyes. Well, Plushtrap was the one to open my eyes by breathing on my face. "Get off him," a familiar voice said. It was my version of Circus Baby! Also called Raggedy Baby, because I drew what I thought she looked like before I saw the game.

I said hello to Baby. "Hello, Victor. I'm sorry that Plushtrap woke you up." "Hello, Victor." I looked past Baby and saw a Bonnie in a dark blue suit, Rockstar Bonnie. I realized that the other Funtimes must also be here. And the other Rockstars. I got out of my bed with Plushtrap clinging to my head. He's actually lighter than I thought he would be.

Downstairs, breakfast was already made. Pancakes. The chefs of this morning were Shadow Freddy and Crash Bonnie. I ate breakfast while reading a Sweetie-Bot fan fiction. It wasn't that well done, but interesting nonetheless. Golden Freddy appeared in front of me. "I have some bad news," he said. "We are running low on food. Unless we find jobs that we fit in at, we're not going to be able to eat for a bit."

I told him I was aware of what was going on, but I wasn't old enough to do anything about it. When I looked up again, I saw a six legged thing with shiny black eyes and a top hat. I realized that this was Music Man. I asked him why he was here. "Why, because I'm a Funtime, of course," he said. That actually made sense. He does have the Funtime design. "The others told me not to ask, but why are you so quiet? I mean, I haven't been around you long enough to see if your talkative or not, but the way they worded the request makes it seem like you don't talk much."

I looked at him for some moments before answering. I told him that I don't usually talk unless I have something important to say, or if I'm spoken to. "Well, you sound like you would be a boring manager. After all, with all of us singing fellows, we need to have a place to sing at, right?" He then left the room.

Funtime Freddy and Funtime Chica came into the room. "Hi, Birthday Boy. How are you doing?" Funtime Freddy asked in that squeaky voice of his. I just stared at him. Why did some of them have clothes, while the others were Hidden Away?

*/

What? Shouldn't the readers figure out what Hidden Away is? Fine. Hidden Away is where the animatronics are able to hide their "Private Parts" through some form of magic or energy. Some animatronics like to wear clothes even though they don't need them.

/*

"I think he wants to be left alone, Freddy," Funtime Chica said. "Is he okay?" Bon-Bon asked as he, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Chica went outside to enjoy the sun.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Nightmare Foxy called from another room. "Ooh, you found the Jack-Pot!" Nightmare Toy Foxy said. I ignored them at first, thinking they found the melted sticky candy. "Aw, look at this story! It's _so_ cute!" Jack-O-Chica and Nightmare Chica said at the same time. I didn't know any of them wrote stories. "Foxy! Toy Foxy! Look at this image!" I heard Nightmare Balloon Boy shouting. "So? It's me kissing my brother on the cheek. What's wrong with that?" I heard Toy Foxy saying. "Look at the link name. It says 'Mangle x Foxy.' Who's Mangle?" Foxy asked. "I think it's another name for Toy Foxy. Remember, in the game, Toy Foxy is nicknamed Mangle due to how broken he is. Plus, his design can make it confusing to know his gender," Phantom Bonnie said.

I was wondering where they were for me to hear them, but for them to sound muffled. "Trade places with me, Foxy. I want to read this one," I heard Rockstar Freddy say. "I guess most people don't see each group as related, because this one is about me and my Freddy," a show tune voice said. Funtime Foxy. I realized that could only mean that they were reading the fan fics on the main computer, out in the Family Room. I quickly rushed out the front door, turning left on the porch, passing the laundry room, and opening the door to the Family Room. The sight left me silent.

I had not realized just how many new friends had appeared. The room was stuffed almost. And not everyone was in the room. Most of the Toys and Withers went hiking on the mountain, plus Funtime Freddy, Funtime Chica, Raggedy Baby, and Ballora where outside.

Lefty was closest to the door. They stretched their arms, then, probably because they were bored of not seeing much, turned around. When seeing me, they tapped the arm of Phantom Foxy, who turned and saw me, then he tapped one of Music Man's feet with his own foot. Creepily, Music Man slowly turned his head to look at us, then he threw one of the cymbals he always holds at Funtime Foxy. The cymbal hit his head with a solid sounding "CLANG". He then slumped down in the swivel chair. Everyone else turned to look at Music Man.

"What the heck was that for?" Wither Bonnie asked.

Music Man turned his head around in a circle several times before speaking. "What? That was the fastest way to alert him. Not my fault he got knocked out." He then fell to pieces, and all his parts rolled across the floor and out the open door.

Funtime Foxy walked over, opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. His design was slightly odd. It almost looked like he had a knee-length dress with a turtle neck, but the top half was all one thing.

*/

The rest of the day passed without much incident, other than Shadow Bonnie burning some food.

/*

function start(){

transition();

}

That night, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie sang me a lullaby. "Rainbows glow, the sun shines, the light protects you when shadows cross the line. Row upon row of tiny little print, all his dark arts with light are ripped. Fear not the dark, nor his ways." Toy Freddy sang the last line, "For he is banished at the Sun's first rays." I think there might be more to the song.

}


	4. Words from a boy

I asked LOLbyte not to write this chapter for me. Some of you coders probably recognized the pieces of code that LOLbyte put in. It's how they speak. Anyways, the next several days passed with me, for the most part, depressed. Remember, all my family members just disappeared, and no one could explain why. My friends tried several things to make me rise out of the gloom.

Classic Freddy played a video game with me. "Bet you can't beat me at Mario Kart!" he had said. Bonnie tried to convince me to make a birdhouse with him. "Just try, you might like doing woodwork." I already did. It was a family tradition to go to Home Depot to make those little racecars and mini-shelves and that kind of stuff. Jack-O-Bonnie and Nightmare Bonnie tried cheering me up with jokes. "What is Dracula's favorite breed of dog?" they asked together. A Blood Hound. I loved to tell my family jokes that I made up or read. Nightmarion tried to tell about me a book. "Redwall is a fascinating book where mice- Hey, where are you going?" The book she told me about was from a series I was reading. I made had art of it and showed them to my twin.

The Phantoms tried to do some impersonations, but they all have the same voice; they sound like burning wood. Nightmare shouted "Rarg!" at me in hopes of scaring me out of my gloom. All it did was remind me of how I liked to scare my siblings. We always laughed afterwards. Shadow Freddy tried to talk sense into me by saying things like "You have friends here who care for you." Glitch Bonnie, or RWQFSFASXC, went to the orchard to collect some apples. He brought me back a big red apple, and said "Eat this. It will do you good." My twin was the one who liked red apples; I liked green ones.

Wither Freddy had tried to make me sit in my room until I could smile. I didn't even care. His response was "This is worse than I thought." Nightmare Freddy even tried to cheer my up by letting me play with his kids, the Freddles. "They ought to be able to cheer you up," he had said. He was wrong. Ballora convinced me to learn ballet from her. I enjoyed that. She also had a slight accent which extended some things she said, which I heard most in the word 'move', like when she said "Now m_o_ve your leg to the side."

The one that finally managed to cheer me up was Foxy. He simply sat with me until I told him about me and my family.

After we ran out of food, Scott came. Someone from the internet had figured out how to find where the images where posted from, and posted that online. Scott found that, then he found us. He managed to help us buy this empty lot to build 'Fazbear Entertainment', which I worked at.

To celebrate, we took another picture. We set up the tablet to an angle, and LOLbyte took the picture. Everyone was smiling, and someone had pushed the beanies over the eyes of the balloon kids. When I went to post it, I found out that I had become internet famous. On Omlet Arcade, I had a lot of comments on the picture, plus a lot of friend requests. I accepted them all. On Tumblr, someone recognized that Scott was in the picture. Other people asked what was up with the body in Springtrap. I had no answer for that. On Twitter, I had so many comments that I didn't know what to do. I rejected most of the friend request just so I wouldn't be overloaded. The follows that I did accept were from the Minecraft Five Night's At Freddy's channel. My favorite YouTubers had followed me on Twitter! Not much on Facebook, except that I accepted Scott's friend request. On Deviant Art, I got a whole lot of people saying that they hoped to be able to have some of the pizza.

Here we are, a year later, and I still go to school. I'm glad I can do my job and school without having to give one up.

Goodbye. Oh, and Plushtrap wishes all of you a great chili dog, which means that he wishes you all happy times.


End file.
